


A Stony Wedding

by drowninyourmemory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony's POV, Wedding, because I was in the mood for wedding fic, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninyourmemory/pseuds/drowninyourmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about five years in the making, but today was the day everyone had been waiting for. No one thought I would go through with it, I'm sure. Come on, /the/ Tony Stark getting hitched? As if.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stony Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is because I had a lot of leftover Stony feels and I needed something happy to write about. Lots of wedding songs and sentimental feelings went into the making of this fic. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy~!

When I woke up in an unfamiliar place without the man I had slept beside for years now, my first thought was to panic. Oh my God, I've been kidnapped. Oh my God, what did they do to him? Was he okay? Was he still alive? Is he waking up in a strange place and freaking out too?

And then my eyes fell on one of my best friends, who happened to be smiling at me like a goddamn fool, and then I remembered.

My lips curled into a grin of their own.

"I'm getting married today," I said.

It's been about five years in the making, but today was the day everyone had been waiting for. No one thought I would go through with it, I'm sure. Come on, /the/ Tony Stark getting hitched? As if.

Imagine their surprise when, almost a year ago now, I said yes. Yes of course I would marry him. Yes of course I wanted to spend the rest of my life making him feel the way he always made me feel.

After New York, when I had nothing but horrific nightmares and all but pushed my friends away from me, he and I sort of... Well, we reached an understanding. We respected each other, obviously, but that developed into more quickly.

Mostly my fault. Hey, when he was there after I'd woken from a particularly nasty nightmare that may or may not have been about him, I couldn't help the level of relief I felt seeing him.

Nor could I help kissing him.

Oops.

As Bruce and I prepared for the big day, I couldn't help but be filled with various memories of our past. When we first announced we were seeing each other. When we moved in together. All of the milestones that made me think "this is it, this is the point when he realises he doesn't want me anymore" and all of the times he kissed those absurd thoughts away and said "you are exactly what I want." 

Even now, as we prepared to marry each other, I wondered if he had second thoughts.

Naturally, the very next thought to cross my mind was of his warm blue eyes and his soft smile and the words "I couldn't think of another person I'd rather spend the rest of my days arguing with than you."

How charming, eh?

I walked into the chapel with nervous hands and a smile on my face so wide I'm sure someone somewhere was frightened by it. I made my way down the aisle, making sure to smile and nod at our friends and coworkers as I passed them by.

And then I looked up and saw him standing beside Agent Coulson. In his old-fashioned Army uniform. With a brilliant smile on his face.

I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world.

As soon as we were standing beside each other, his hand found mine and he squeezed it gently. I looked at him and, yet again, felt as though my heart had stopped. His smile was perfect. Warm. Exactly what I wanted to wake up to for the rest of his life.

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't paying attention to most of what Coulson was saying. I know, I know. That's bad of me. But come on, I was marrying Captain America. You'd be the same way if you were in my shoes.

But you're not. Hahaha. Mine.

Anyway.

The vows were the hardest part, I think. Naturally, being the old-fashioned Prince Charming that he is, he insisted we write our own vows. Which was fine, up until I had to actually sit down and write the damn things.

Do you have any idea how difficult it is to write wedding vows? Not only that, but to read said wedding vows in front of your closest friends?

I said a lot in mine. How I felt when I woke up and saw him leaning over me after I was sure I would die. How I wanted nothing more than to spend every day of the rest of my life driving him insane, because when all was said and done, if there was anyone in the world I wanted to spend forever arguing with, it was him. The man with the upstanding morals and the charming smile and the endearing innocence of a child. I told him how I felt like he had saved me.

And in his, he said that we were even, then. Because I saved him first.

It was the most amazing day of my life. The day I became Tony Stark-Rogers. The day every single dream I've had since childhood came true in those striking blue eyes and those gentle hands that assured me that no matter what happened, they would always be there to catch me when I fell.

I could only hope that I would be able to do the same for him.


End file.
